The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Walkthrough Part 1
This is the walkthrough for The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time! This will ''not ''cover the 3D version on the Nintendo 3DS. This is part 1 and covers the Nintendo 64 edition. Chapter 1 - A Fairyless Boy - The Destined Hero In the vast, deep forest of Hyrule... Long have I served as the guardian spirit... I am known as the Great Deku Tree... The children of the forest, the Kokiri, live here with me. '' ''Each Kokiri has his or her own guardian fairy. However, there is one boy who does not have a fairy... Link is next to a drawbridge 'and it lowers. A white horse, a woman, and a girl ride out of the castle. Then a black horse, a stallion, with a dark man on it, he looks at Link, putting his hand out and......!.....!.....! ''Navi... Navi, where art thou? Come hither... Oh, Navi the fairy... listen to my words... ...the words of the Deku Tree. Does thou sense it? The climate of evil descending upon this realm... Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack our land of Hyrule.... For so long, Kokiri Forest, the source of life, has stood as a barrier, detterring outsiders and mantaining the order of the world... But... before this tremendous evil power, even my power is nothing... It seem the time has come for the boy without a fairy to begin his journey... The youth whose destiny it is to lead Hyrule to a path of justice and truth... Navi... go now! Find our young friend and guide him to me... I do not have much time left. Fly, Navi, fly! The fate of the forest, nay, the world, depends on thee! The Great Deku Tree's Quest Well, that was a nightmare. Navi flys to Link allllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll the way to his house. So Link is the child without a fairy. After, Navi trying to wake us up with that "Hey!" and we have to wake up. We finally get control of hero, soon to be the Hero of Time! (I did not just say that!!!!) Leave the door here and Saria, our childhood friend, calls us. Talking to her is optional, saying stuff about your new fairy. Saria: Wow! A fairy!! Finally, a fairy came to you, ! Now you're a true Kokiri, '' So look at the map and head the opposite side of the village and head..... a bossy Kokiri named Mido will not let you pass. ONLY with a sword and shield. For that is about.... 40 rupees. First Sword and Shield, Then Great Deku Tree Sword The sword is in the Forest Training Center (the red dot) and we will get that first. Head there, but however is fenced in. Next to a sign there, there is a hole you can crawl through. Press A, hold it, and move forward on the analog stick. Head around the corner and get a blue rupee, worth 5, turn around and wait for this huge boulder to pass. Then follow it. (Follow that boulder!) Take the first right for another blue rupee. Wait, or catch up with the boulder. The next area here has a treasure chest. Open it for the Kokiri Sword. Using the Sword (Z-Targeting) *Side jump: Left or Right+A *Backflip: Back+A *Jump Attack: Foward+A *V ertical Slash: B *Stab: Foward+B *Side Slash: Left, Right or Back+B Shield You will need fourty rupees, so here are some ways to make money. 9 Easy Ways to Make Money *Backflip at the Forest Training Center (weird) *Slash (and DESTROY) bushes *Tall grass may have hidden rupees, so... *Throw ROCKS at Mido's House (Hope Mido dosen't get mad) *Throw pots in the Twin's House (Pink on the map) *Behind Mido's House (???) *Jump on platforms on the river (Lucky!) *Open Chests in Mido's House (HAH!) *The top of the tower (Easy.) Back to Shield Buisness Once you have at least 40 rupees, head to the Shop. (Brown on the map) Head to the shop and a girl will teach you Z-Targeting to talk. (Really?) Oh well, just enter the building. Talk to the shopkeeper, and just buy the Deku Shield. The other stuff is either free or useless for now. Buy the Deku Shield for 40 Rupees. The Deku Shield CAN BURN, SO WATCH OUT WITH FIRE. Use R to crouch and defend you. Use R and Z-Targeting to protect projectiles and all. Leave and head to where Mido is. Mido: ''Well, even with all that stuff, a wimp is still a wimp, huh? I, the great Mido, will NEVER accept you as one of us! Oh, Mido. Chapter 2 - The Great Deku Tree - Part 1 The Withered Deku Babas Three enemies are here and are pathetic. They stand up and... that's all. They are Withered Deku Babas. The only way it attacks is contact. Kill them for a new item, a Deku Stick (IS EVERYTHING CALLED DEKU?!?!?!?!?) and these can let you light torches and blah, blah, blah And we are here at the Great Deku Tree. The Dying Deku Tree As the servants of evil gain strength, a vile climate prevades the land and causes nightmares those sensitive to it... ... '' '' The time has come to test thy courage... ''Then enter, brave ', and thou too, Navi...'' Enter the Great Deku Tree. First Things First Here is a new enemy, called a Deku Baba. These move and are like the Withered ones, but they chomp you and all. They are easy, but the Deku Baba snaps at you and as the Withered versions of the Deku Baba, contact wastes one quarter of a heart. Just slash at them. You can get a new item and these are called Deku Nuts. Deku Nuts are stunners and stun enemies. These keep popping out, so really useful. There are weeds here that let recovery hearts. Remember this web... it's gonna come in use. Now we can go up a floor, so climb the vines or climb the ladder here. If you go up the vines, Navi will complain about vines. (Oh, Navi.) Head clockwise and vines are around here with spiders. Don't worry, we'll worry about them later. Open the chest here for the dungeon map. Each dungeon has a map. It comes in handy. After jumping across here, open the first door you see here. Navi will explain stuff, blah, blah, blah. Enter the door here. Deku Scrub A new enemy is here, named a Deku Scrub. These enemies shoot Deku Nuts and once defeated, they may or may not give tips. This one says that you can roll foward on the anolog stick when falling off cliffs or other stuff to roll and not injure yourself. The next door will open here. Enter it. The Fairy Slingshot (Ka-Pow!) Read this before you do it. Jump on the platform and in seconds it will fall. Before that happens, jump to the next platform. Now you can do it. If you fell, climb up the vines. Open the treasure for the dungeon item. The Fairy Slingshot. This baby runs on Deku Seeds and is really useful. Set it because you need it now. To use it, hold C. Deku Nuts will pop out of bushes, shrubs, etc. So aim for the ladder up there, hit it and head to the main room. Compass - Part 1 Go to where the dungeon map was and hit the new enemy here, that we saw last time, a Skullwalltulla. Skullwalltullas can be found in vines, ladders, and other vertical places. They can knock you out of the vines and need to be defeated with a Deku Seed or other ranged attack. Defeat them all and head up to the highest area. Follow the path here and a new enemy is here. They are called Big Skulltullas. Right, I said big. These enemies are annoying and when they turn around, you can attack there. However, Big Skulltullas can NOT be attacked from the front. Go through the door here. Link has some Links If you wern't satisfied, click here. (Note: This will cover Part 2 in this website) Video Walkthrough Chapter 1 & Chapter 2 (Note #1: This will cover Part 2 in this website) (Note #2: This is seprated into 5 videos) THE LEGEND OF ZELDA OCARINA OF TIME NINTENDO 64 1996 NONE< WALKTHROUGH > PART 2 This is part of Project Zelda, a project to make walkthroughs of Zelda. Category:Project Zelda Category:N64 (Nintendo 64) Category:Nintendo